Kitamura is Leaving for America
by Drewstar
Summary: After receiving a letter from Sumine, Kitamura contemplates going to America to be with her. Ami, Ryuuji and Minori all try to come to terms with there lives without Kitamura, and what it means for there little gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day after Taiga made her appearance at her old school, she Ryuuji, Minori, Kitamura and Ami all decided to have a get together lunch at Minori's fathers' restaurant

Everyone was having a great time, chowing down on the excellent food

But Kitamura though had a strange look on his face and Minori noticed it

"Kitamura kun? What's wrong?"

Ami, Taiga and Ryuuji looked at Kitamura with concern

"Sumire wrote me a letter, saying that..."

Kitamura paused for a few seconds and Taiga, Ryuuji, Minori and Ami looked at him with curiosity

"She wants me to go over to be with her in... America" Kitamura said with a little bit of unhappiness

"I want to… I'm going to move there with her" Kitamura then followed now with a smile

Everyone smiled and congratulated him

"Wow that's great Kitamura" Said Taiga leaning high on the table

"How awesome is that, she wants to be with you" said Minori

"Looks like you get the girl you wanted all along in the end" said Ryuuji

"Yeah, it sure seems that way doesn't it" Kitamura said trying to sound and look happy

Kitamura gave a glance over to Ami to see what she would say

Ami just looked at the ground for a second then saw Kitamura looking at her and then quickly spoke up

"Ha ha, congratulations I knew you too would end up together" Ami said smiling

"Thanks"

"I mean... unless you wouldn't care to make the trip to America" Ami than said looking at the floor

Everyone then suddenly looked at Ami to see what made her say that

"What do you mean Ami" Taiga said

"Nothing" Ami replied

Ami grabbed her bag and then clapped her hands together and bowed

"Thank you guys for taking me out"

She then looked at Kitamura

"I wish you the very best, four eyes" she said, smiled and walked out of the restaurant

Everyone was a little shocked at the hesitance that Ami had to explain herself, but Kitamura had an idea of what it was

Walking home Ami felt happy for her long time childhood friend, but for some unknown reason in her heart she felt a little burnt. And it made her face look unsure when she knew she should have a face of happiness

Ami got home to her apartment and just went right to her bed and landed down on her bed and lost her mind in her thoughts

'Don't tell me, that, I'm losing him'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day at school everyone went back to school, but while Ami put on a bright show trying to act like the star of the school she tends to be, she sought of felt daisied and confused throughout the whole day. While in the school room eating lunch, she hardly touched her leftover food.

"Ami you look sad" A girlfriend of hers said

"Is it something we said or did wrong" another girlfriend said with a scared look on her face

"What. No, no, you guys did nothing wrong" Ami said waving her hands and smiling at them

The girls let out a sigh and resumed talking

On the other side of the class was Ryuuji, and he herd everything

Later on near the end of the school day, Ami stood at her locker thinking about the time Ami and Kitamura spent time together at a beach when they were young with their parents, back then Kitamura was unknown to her two face personality that she hid from people who did not know her well. Although she hid this well, Kitamura saw right through her the minute she battered her pretty eye's at him.

He did not smile much as a little boy. In fact he was much shy than the person he was today.

The day at the beach Ami approached Kitamura, who was building a sand castle by himself, instead of playing with the other children. While Ami seem to make friends quickly with a simple smile, she knew Kitamura's shyness would not get him out and about; in fact most times he only came out because his parents were invited and they didn't want to pay for a babysitter.

Ami approached Kitamura and stood over his sand castle making a shadow, Kitamura looked up at the girl above him

"Whatcha doing Kitamura?" Ami said looking at Kitamura with a cat smile and a giggle to follow

"Nothin, just making a sand castle for the sand crabs to live in" Kitamura replied more focused on the Castle than Ami

"Castle for sand crabs?"

"Yer just look in this bucket beside me"

Ami walked over to the beach bucket and saw a dozen small sand crabs trying to get out of it

"Wooow cool" Ami said actual awe

Kitamura then had a little blush. No one actually took anything he did seriously

"If you want to help you could help put the crabs into their new castle"

"OOhh ok" Ami said with delightness

Ami picked up the bucket and then turned the bucket over dumping not only the crabs, but also the rest of the sand and water that was contained in the bucket. Completely destroying the castle

Kitamura and Ami shockingly looked at the crushed castle

"Ami you idiot, how did you not know there was sand in the bucket" Kitamura said waving his arms in anger

"You didn't tell me you idiot, it's completely your fault" Said Ami doing the exact same thing

Ami remember that day with such glee looking back on it, that she let out a laugh as she took her bag and walked out into the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kitamura was over at Ryuuji's house for dinner that night, he was sitting at the table with Ryuuji's mother. Kitamura turned his head and looked at Ryuuji's Parrot and smiled

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU KITAMURA!" Ryuuji's mother said extaticly while gripping onto Kitamura's neck

"JUST REMMBER, AUNTIE TAKASU IS ALWAYS GOING TO BE EXPECTING LOTS OF POSTCARDS FROM YOU!" Ryuuji's mom said while grading her soft cheek on Kitamura's like a human does to a pet.

"Thank's Aunt Takasu, I'll be sure to stay in contact with Ryuuji constantly" Kitamura said with a smile

"WHAT!? I MEANT ME! I WANT YOU TO KEEP IN CONTACT WITH ME TOOOOOO!" Ryuuji's mom said while crying her idy bidy eyes out like her last customer just refused her a tip

"Oh sorry I defiantly will do with you too Auntie." Kitamura said now trying to comfort her by patting her back

"Hey you guys, dinner's ready" Ryuuji said with the delight on how he's been able to make a special dish for tonight. Three bowels of Chicken Katsu.

Ryuuji brought food to the table and Kitamura and Ryuuji's mom suddenly brightened the whole house up more like sparkling stars.

"THANK YOU" Kitamura and his Mother said as they dug into the food like dogs

"MORE" both individuals said and pointed there bowls at the chef

"I didn't make any more" Chef Ryuuji replied with a downtrod look of defeat.

"Awwww" The mom and Kitamura fell into a dark abyss circle

"You guys are scarring me now" Ryuuji just stared and said

After the meal Kitamura was about to leave and Ryuuji offered to walk him out, when outside, Ryuuji thought it was the right time to tell him

"Kitamura...?"

Kitamura turned around with a smile

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you think moving to America is a good idea. I mean you have friends here, and you are a likely contender to get a job in say working for the national diet" Ryuuji said with a little caution in his words

"Ha don't screw around with me Ryuuji" Kitamura said and laughed

"I'm not, I'm just trying to..."

Ryuuji was interrupted by Kitamura

"You see that star there... That star is further away than any country on the planet, and yet we can see it so clearly. I might look like I know a lot of things Ryuuji, and I know I might look like I have things figured out before they've even begun, but the truth is... is that I'm probably the last one to know anything. Hell I'm not sure of the solar system to be quite honest"

Ryuuji stared at Kitamura with an odd look

"What are you talking about? And what's this got to do with anything" Ryuuji said

"Nothing" Kitamura replied

"I just wanted you to know that I don't know about a lot of things, unless there right in front of me" Kitamura said and smiled and then took off on his bike

"I'll see you at school tomorrow ok Ryuuji" Kitamura said as he rode of and waved at his friend

Ryuuji just waved back with an unsure look on his face

Ryuuji went back inside and found his mom sleeping on the floor, he picked up his mom and put her in bed, Ryuuji then made his way back to his room and then turned off the lights

Ryuuji for some reason felt as if he needed someone important to him close, he pulled out his phone and decided to call Taiga

The first ring, she didn't pick up, and same with the second and third and Ryuuji closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Then Taiga picked up the phone

"Hello, dog" Taiga said with a tired and frustrated voice

"Hi" Ryuuji replied

"What are you calling this late for, it's almost 12:00" Taiga said with more frustration

"I just wanted to hear your voice" Ryuuji said knowing she would react with embarrassment

"What? What are you talking about, stop it!" Taiga said with embarrassment and cuteness in her voice

"Ha, did anyone tell you you're so cute when you talk?" Ryuuji said while smiling like a diamond

"Seriously Ryuuji, your making me blush, ARGHH, look what you made me say, you dog!" Taiga was now seemingly rolling around from the static coming from the other side of the phone

Ryuuji just couldn't help but laugh

There was a pause for a second

"Seriously though why did you ring me" Taiga said in a serious voice

"I rang, you because I seriously wanted to hear you" Ryuuji said in a no nonsense voice

There was no sound from Taiga for at least 5 seconds and Ryuuji suddenly became embarrassed

"Hello. You still there?" Ryuuji said with wonder

"Thank you Ryuuji" Taiga flat out said

Ryuuji was firstly shocked, but the sound of her voice acknowledging his true feelings warmed his heart.

"Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow Ryuuji, ok?" Taiga said

"Yep" Replied Ryuuji

"Bye"

"Bye"

Taiga and Ryuuji both hung up and Ryuuji then went to sleep with a more sound and feel good mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Next day Ryuuji was running to school, he slept in, and when he got to the front gate he saw Ami was standing behind it just looking at the building

"Ami?" Ryuuji called out despite the fact he was 3 feet away from her. Ami turned her head and noticed Ryuuji

"What are you doing out here, its late where meant to be in cla..." Ryuuji was grabbed and thrown into the bushes by Ami, and Ami followed him into the bush

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryuuji said

"Shhh" Ami replied putting her figure to her mouth

Ami poked her head up out of the bushes and looked at a classroom, Kitamura was in it and he was working hard on studies, but he looked tired and quite unwell

"You see that" Ami pointed at Kitamura and Ryuuji looked and saw

"You mean Kitamura, what about him?"Ryuuji said with confusion

"He's sick as a dog and I know he ate over at his house so what did you do, huh, TELL ME" Ami said now shaking Ryuuji with her hands

Ryuuji suddenly remembered something

"Oh, Yeh, last night, I accidently added some extra spices in the food. And despite how tough he comes across, Kitamura does not take well to spices, crap I forgot"

"But why should that matter to you?" Ryuuji said

Ami suddenly looked blushed to the fullest, but then huffed and crossed her arms and looked away from Ryuuji

"I just, I'm concern about the well being of my childhood friend. That's all, got a problem with that?" Ami replied

"C'mon Ami, You think I wouldn't know you by now" Ryuuji then said

Ami opened her eyes and blushed harder, now she was pissed and she then walked out of the bushes in a marching form

Ryuuji just sighed and then remembered he needed to get to class

Ryuuji ran into the building and up the stairs and then got to the door of his class, he slid in as silently as he could, the teacher was writing on the blackboard

Ryuuji got to his chair and then let out a happy puff of relief

"Mr Takasu" The teacher said in a bored voice

Ryuuji's relive was stricken and attention went straight to the teacher

"Yes Sir?" Ryuuji Replied

"Did you jus sneak into my classroom?" The teacher said still writing on the blackboard

Ryuuji had nothing all he could do was say

"Yes"

"Sit down Mr Takasu"

When reassess came around Ryuuji went to the vending machine to buy something to drown his self loathing

"Ryuuji" someone whispered

Ryuuji understood who it was right away

"What Ami?" Ryuuji said in a lifeless manner as he grabbed his can

"So how was Kitamura in class? Was he sick? Or drowsy? Or..." Ami said with tension in her voice rising

"Was he DYING?" Ami said like a dark void just swallowed her

"WHY IN HELL WOULD HE BE DYING?!" Ryuuji pointed out her idiotsy

"I, I, I, I'm ... How in the world would I know, I'm just thinking out loud" Ami said with dumb founded face

Ryuuji had the idea that Ami was concerned about her longest friend to date, but he still wasn't sure why all of a sudden Ami was more concerned about Kitamura than usual.

"What's gotten you so concerned about Kitamura? I mean I get your childhood friends, but you're kind of acting like you were losing a..." Ryuuji held his thought

"Losing a what?" Ami questioned

Ryuuji just came out with what his thoughts were

"Losing a boyfriend"

Suddenly Ryuuji could only see stars, Ami's embarrassment soured to new heights and Ryuuji was about to get another wailing

"How dare you even think that? I'll show you for having such demented thoughts!" Ami said as she raised her hand

Just then someone stopped her from hitting Ryuuji

"Ok Ami I think you proved your point"

Ami recognised that voice; it was her dear friend Kitamura with his arms under her arms. Ami flat out blushed herself to a red face

"So what did Ryuuji do to make you so mad huh?" Kitamura said with quite the confusion on his mind

"Noth... Nothing... Ryuuji, was just being a tool" Ami looked at Ryuuji's face

Just then Ami fought out of Kitamura's hold and sped down the stairs in anger, not looking back

Kitamura looked kind of confused

Ryuuji caught a breath

"Oh thanks, I thought she was gonna..." Ryuuji was interrupted by punch to the stomach from Kitamura

"No problem old friend" Kitmamura said with a smile on his face

Ryuuji coughed "What did you do that for?"

"Third degree interrogation" Kitamura said with a smile

"What?" Ryuuji said with anger

Kitamura leaned in close to Ryuuji

"So what were Ami and you talking about?"

Ryuuji looked away and sceptically said "Nothing"

Kitamura again smiled

And again another punch landed in Ryuuji's stomach

"Wrong answer"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After school had finished Ryuuji walked home and met up with Minori who had just recently got a job working in a Pet shop.

"Minorin... I mean Minori, whats up" Ryuuji said with a wave and a smile

Minori's eyes became dark and there was a disturbance in the force

"Did. You. Just. Call. Me... Monirin" Minori said like she was about to become a demon

Ryuuji pale and frozen with fear found it wise to answer the creature with a polite and soft tone

"Yes Miss"

Minori then changed from being Higurashi to being Lucky Star

" OH MY GOSH I'VE WAITED FOR THE DAY THIS WOULD BECOME MY TRUE NICKNAME!" Mirorin said as she leapt into the air. With the dogs barking and the cats meowing and the bird chirping with glee

Minori kept jumping up and down and Ryuuji could only feel like happy Minroi was a little scarier than horror Minori. Time passes by as they sit outside the pet shop

"So how's Taiga going?" Minori

"She's great, She said she would come down to see Kitamura off" Ryuuji said looking

Minori looked up at the orange sky and smiled

"Are you sure Kitamura want's to leave?"

Ryuuji turned to look at Minori is a little bit of shock

"I mean are you sure that Kitamura really wants' to go to America, were he knows nobody and has no experience with a foreign country" Minori then made a funny bubble face "Not to mention he's a little lame at his English, he be all like Ohio..." Minori stood up in attention greeting to imitate Kitamura "When instead it should be… Oh Hi Yar!" Minori then gave a ditsy girl imitation

Ryuuji burst a gut laughing at the expression

Minori was a funny girl. It was understandable why Ryuuji liked her once, maybe some part of him still did. It never leaves your first crush, you will always look back at it as the 'Friendly love crush'

Ryuuji suddenly remembered that Minori was Kitamura's friend to

"Did you want to see Kitamura off at the airport?" Ryuuji asked calmly

"No" Minori replied straight away. Her tone was cut throat, as if she was introduced to a disseise she could not cure

"But it's his final day. You're his friend!" Ryuuji replied with a soft tone of anger in his voice

Minori just sat there looking straight ahead, like she already had an answer.

"I can't say if he'll ever come back!"

Minori looked at Ryuuji with a clear look of calmness as a tear rolled down her cheek "Then he's not a real friend at all"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ami laid in her bed all night crying. 'I'm such an idiot, why am I trying so dam hard to be this stupid idiot, of course he's going to move there, of course he's going to move there with her. She's the love of his life. She deserves him. I can't keep him forever, besides he's only ever been a friend'

Ami thought to herself how much she's toyed around with men in her life, photographers who would give anything for a peak, some fans who she has dated but only ever loved her for her looks and could leave the two face personality right away. Ryuuji, always trying to be so cool with everyone and never taking what's right in front of him, what was she thinking? Ryuuji never would've loved her either, they just don't mix, but then again Ami never mixed well with anyone truly, the best she could hope for were friends, and to be far, the friends she's made were closer to her than her own family were at times, especially Kitamura who helped introduce her to everyone in the school, and helped form a bond with Ryuuji, Taiga and Minori. This year's shaping up to be very poor, with Taiga gone, Minori working more, Ryuuji trying to find any chance to spend with Taiga and now Kitamura moving to America, it felt as though Ami was left with only her girlfriends that sung her praises and made sure to imitate her, she would probably eventually turn on them and start showing the cracks in her personality. But then no one would like her if she did that, she's already starting to act like an idiot around school, and some people seem to be weirded out by her antics.

"IT'S NOT FAR!" Ami said as she threw her pillow to the ground

Suddenly Ami's phone rang, she took her time before finally answering it

"Yes… Who is this?" she said in a tired expression

"Oh sorry if I've disturbed you Ami-chan" Minori said in an apoligect tone

"Oh, Minorin, No you haven't, just tired"

"Oh that's good, look I'll keep this short. Kitamura is leaving tomorrow at noon and Ryuuji is going to be there to see him off"

"Figures, of course the butt buddy's would give each other one more go round before departing" Ami says while softly chuckling to herself. "I suppose you'll be there too?"

"No I won't" Minori replied

"What? but it's his final day, you've got to be there"

"I don't want to…" sniffles can be heard on the other side of the line

"Minorin are you ok?" Ami asks in concern

"I just don't want to see anyone else go. I mean it's Kitamura now, soon it'll be Ryuuji, and then you'll eventually have to go get another job as well" Minori is really crying now

"Hey, hey don't cry Minorin. I'm not going anywhere soon, and even if I was I'd surly take you with me" Ami says reassuringly, but deep down she's about to cry to, with only a single tear starting to make its mark in her right eye

"Look you know what, both of us are going down there tomorrow, where both gonna be there to see him off, and where gonna make sure he knows what he's leaving behind. Where gonna… Where gonna…." Ami then can't hold her tears back as she starts crying now.

"Ami, do you love Kitamura?" Minori says now having stopped crying

Ami is taken back in shock, she instantly remembers the time Kitamura walked in on her changing in the modelling room one time, or the time he gave her roses for Valentine's Day after a date had left him high and dry, and the time he confessed his love for Sumire before she left and how brave it was of him. Ami remembered everything that made Kitamura who he is today and the giant leap he was about to take. But most of all she finally realised how dam much she needed him in her life.

"Yes. I suppose I do. I'm not trying to say this is love Minori, but I can defiantly not see my life without Kitamura in it until the end" Ami confessed.

"Pick me up around 1:00pm" Minori suddenly hung up


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Today was the day that Kitamura was to leave for JAL express airport and nobody was happy. Kitamura was not happy, because he felt he was losing his long-time friends, Ryuuji was not happy because there was so much left to say and not enough time to say it, Minori was not happy because Minori could not be happy with one less friend. And Ami, well Ami was now either going to have to accept or to try.

Ryuuji could only remember, the face Minori gave him yesterday.

"Got everything packed?" Ryuuji asked

"I do indeed Sergeant!" Kitamura said while posing in a soldier's respect stance.

"At ease" Kitamura stopped pretending to be a solider and smiled at Ryuuji, and Ryuuji smiled back.

"You got all the right things set in that bag" Ryuuji said while looking at the rather small back pact that Kitamura had presumably stacked up on.

"Yes I do, 1 toothbrush, a par of sandals and a 3 pacts of clean coloured underwear" Kitamura replied with a confident bright smile,

"WHAT?! You mean you don't even have clothes? How the hell do you think you're gonna survive with just you're bare chest, clean teeth, bright red spandex's and some silly sandals?

"It's ok Ryuuji, I've also got SUNSCREEN" as Kitamura revealed the sunscreen he bought, in epic fashion, like a model for a TV Ad, then proceeded to hold up the peace sign "Yosh".

Both men just looked at each other with love, friendship and a little sadness. They then embraced like brothers, they haven't done this for a long time. It felt so good, yet so sad.

"Well, I'll get on the Airplane now, since no one else could make it" Kitamura said with some sadness in his heart, he then turned his back to Ryuuji and headed to the airport gate.

"WAIT!" screamed Minori coming up the stairs, and kept on running until she bashes right into Kitamura. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOOD BYE TO MINORI-CHAN OR AMI-CHAN!" Minori screamed with hellfire parody anger as Kitamura looked at her with wide eyes and could only simply mutter "sorry…"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT BUTT MASTER!" Minori shouts at Kitamura and Ryuuji simply looking on in amazement, trying to think of times Minori was this wild if ever. Ryuuji then looked over to the stairs and there, his eyes caught him by surprise, Ami.

As Ami walked up the steps too, with a simple blue dress and thin brown coat to cover her shoulders, she walked up the steps, trying not to meet Kitamura's glare as she swayed her shy, sad face away from his glaring eyes

'She looks like an Angel, oh no, please Ami, don't tell me you dressed up like this just to see me off?' Kitamura kept trying to catch a gaze of her face, but she kept shying away, the sunset light wasn't helping any either 'Curse why did I have to order the 6:00 flight'

Minori pointed her finger towards Ami "You see Kitamura, even Ami wanted to be here, she's you're longest known friend and you would leave her heartbroken like this by just disappearing into thin air?"

'God Minori as always overstating things' Ryuuji thought, but it was followed by a smile.

"Not on my watch Mr, now get over there and give her a hug" Minori pushed Kitamura towards Ami

"Oh but one more thing" Minori said as she pulled Kitamura back to her like a rag doll, "I'm Gonna Miss you Kitamura, write to me and send me photos of you eating loads of all the American flavoured foods!" Minori confessed in tears.

"Ha don't worry Minori, I've got you" Kitamura hugged back and then turned his back to Minori to persue Ami, who just stood there dumb founded by Minori's over exposer of showing her feelings to Kitamura, something she was still not planning to do.

Kitamura closed the distance of a gap between him and Ami and looked down at her, he was happy, he was happy that his long-time friend was here to see him off, but even he wanted to know something, something that could stop him from getting on this flight right now.

Kitamura took Ami's hand in order to get her attention, but all he got were sad mutters as her hair covered her eyes.

"Ami, I'm going right now, I just want to say one thing"

"Thank you for being there in my life"

Ami's hand griped Kitamura's like a boa constrictors would with its prey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Happiness

Kitamura was not happy, because he felt he was losing his long-time friends, Ryuuji was not happy because there was so much left to say and not enough time to say it, Minori was not happy because Minori could not be happy with one less friend. And Ami, well Ami was now either going to have to accept or to try.

"Ami?" Kitamura said with shock in his voice

"Don't go! Don't leave!" Ami replied now crying and shaking all while still holding on to Kitamura's hand

"Ami..." Kitamura just simply said

Ami looked up at Kitamura and then all of a sudden felt a close between her lips and his

The sunset shinned through the glass windows and on both Kitamura and Ami

"You should of told me sooner. But now. I'm going to half to take you with me!" Like a punch of adrenaline, Kitamura pointed his long order filled finger to Ryuuji

"Ryuuji, the flight leaves in 4 minutes, rush back to the ticket store and buy 1 more"

Ryuujii for some reason didn't hesitate and he just started bolting to the nearest ticket store Kitamura then pointed to Minori

"Minori, find 3 days' worth of travel were for Ami!"

Minori saluted and bolted as well.

Ami was perplexed as she looked at Kitamura. "You don't half to come with me if you don't want to?"

Ami in a loss for words only managed to blurt out a sigh. "I don't know?" she said with angst in her heart, just as Kitamura grabbed her and held her in his arms "You know if you want to, I can stay, but that would mean giving up on my education, and Ami, you know there are tons of other guys out there that would be lucky to know you as well as I do" Ami grabbed his back and held him tight, with the feeling of never letting go anymore."

"Ami you've got three options with me. 1 you can love me from a far for 4 years and be alone until I come back. 2. You can get to tell me not to go and I will not, I might not be able to get a great job and for all I know I might become a bore to you after that long" He smiled but she didn't "Or 3. We spend 3 days in America together" Ami's mind flew like wind on what to decide. She couldn't think.

"Times up, sorry but you lose the game" Kitamura smiled and laughed proudly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've got to get on this flight right now"

"What? so all that was just a lie?"

"Yes it was" He proudly said picking up his luggage "I'll be sure to write"

"Don't you ever come back you hear me!" Ami roared

Just as she finished Kitamura came close to her face

"I'm glad that after all these years you care about me so much. I do love you Ami, heck I would love to marry you, but right now I've got a girl waiting for me at the airport in another country and I can't let her down. Love me today, tomorrow or whenever you believe you need me, call me, write me, but please don't beg for me, that's not like you Ami. I love you Ami Kawasawi, but I love you even more as my friend. And this friendship can't and will never die"

As Kitamura's words sat in Ami's mind for a few seconds, she realised how much her friendship meant to Kitamura, and how much she needed his, it wasn't love as in a sexual kind, although she wouldn't mind that, but it was a love like friends since birth have had. Ami's sad glare turned into a one tear drop smile as she closed her eyes and let out a "Heh…You are too frigging weird"

Ryuuji and Minori come back just in time to see Kitamura hugging Ami

Minori looked very sad and Ryuuji in an act of true friendship comforted her, by putting his arm around her, offering a shoulder to cry on, when all was said and done.

Kitamura then turns around and smiles that big Kitamura smile and then waves before getting on the plane.

As the plane takes off into the air, Ryuuji, Minori and Ami all feel a sense that Kitamura is waving to them from the plane, so they all wave back as the Plane disappears into the clouds.


	9. Final

**Final Chapter**

Eventually all the gang all went their separate ways. Ami moved away to peruse writing literature and her first book would be based on the events of her time in school with Ryuuji, Midori, Taiga and Kitamura. And each gave them nicknames that all eventually wrote back to her about, with various opinions from each of the four. The book was named 'Little Loves' and Taiga and Ryuuji would be the main characters, it was a hit in Japan and has even been translated in such countries like America, France, Germany and Spain. She will be realising her second book called 'Two Sides of Me' soon in mid-2017.

Taiga and Ryuuji married in 2015 and are expecting a child within the next 6 months, they won't stop arguing on the name of the little girl they will be gifted. They still keep in touch with everyone, but not as much as before, they still sometimes plan one day to go back to their school reunion in 2018.

Minori eventually went on to be a host on a Japanese Game Show called 'Sokkuri Sweets'. She still hasn't found the one for her, yet and some day's she cries, but most days she still keeps her head up high and keeps looking forward, she does however own a big house with many pets. Game Show Host Privileges.

Kitamura and Sumire didn't work out to well in the long run, they were just too different and yet to similar, the complicated things that never have a happy ending. However they still remain friends to this day. Kitamura is now in a relationship with Ami, and they are taking things slow, but are defiantly feeling the joy of each other's company.

It's a funny Journey where the heart takes us- Drew Russell, A Toradora Fan.


End file.
